


Beyond Life and Void

by AnazelV



Category: Brave Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnazelV/pseuds/AnazelV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light of the sun flooded my eyes as I slowly awoke from what seemed to be a long slumber. I found myself surrounded by beauty all around me. I felt a small teardrop land on my cheek. A little girl with short, pink hair knelt by my side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Life and Void

The light of the sun flooded my eyes as I slowly awoke from what seemed to be a long slumber. As my sight returned to me, I began to make out what was around me: Resplendent flowers of all colors and kinds. Ivory mountains whose cliffs glistened with the rays of the sun. Clouds as soft as cotton drifting through the aqua blue sky as a soft breeze blew, lightly caressing everything it touched.

I felt a small teardrop land on my cheek. A little girl with short, pink hair knelt by my side. I looked into her eyes, a blend of blue and violet hues. She held back her tears as she smiled softly to me. She reached out her hand, caressing my face with her soft fingers. "We have the same hair," she said as she began running her fingers through my short, teal hair. "I wonder how much else we have in common."

"I-I don't k-know..." I didn't know what to say. Deep down, I had this feeling that I should know. I just couldn't put it into the right words.

The girl stood up, reaching out her arm to help me up. When I was back on my feet, I got a better view of my surroundings. We were standing in a grassy clearing surrounded by a lush forest. The aroma of the flowers that wafted through the air was light and gentle. Just beside us was a clear, blue lake that sparkled with the daylight. As the girl took both of my hands, we both gazed into our reflections in the water.

The girl then pressed her palms against my own. "Our hands are the same." She then moved one of her hands back and forth over our heads. "And we're practically the same height!" she declared with a smile. Her eyes then widened with a realization. "That reminds me! My name is Juno. What's your name?"

I uttered the first thing that came to my mind. "... Ensa."

"Well, Ensa, I think we're going to become great friends!" Juno's face beamed with a certain kind of light. Something was welling up within me as I looked at her, but I didn't know what. All I could say was that my chest became heavy.

It felt like something that was empty was now being filled to the brim.

It wanted to overflow.

It wanted to burst.

It felt like I've found something...

_Something I've been longing for deep inside..._

I couldn't help but smile in return. "Yes, I think so, too."

"That settles it, then. From now on, we're best friends for life!" Juno cried out as she punched the sky.

"Yeah!" I cried out as I did the same.

"So, what do you want to do first, Ensa?" Juno asked.

Looking around, I set my sights on a particular path that had me curious for quite some time. Juno followed my gaze and looked at the path as well. "Hm... I wonder where that leads to. Wanna go look?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's go, Juno."

"Yes, let's go!" Juno exclaimed as she took my hand and held it tight.

And so, hand-in-hand, we both raced straight on towards the sun-lit path to the first of our many adventures together. No matter what may come, I know that Juno will always be by my side, and I will always be by hers.

_I am..._

_No longer alone..._

* * *

It was said that within this crystalline spire housed two deities who had clashed with each other many eons ago. One sought to engulf the world in what was known as the Ravaging Void, while the other fought to protect the world from such threat. Religious records and contemporary exegesis state that when the end of her life seemed nigh, the Deity of Life known as Juno-Seto took a fatal blow straight on in order to bring the opposing Deity of the Void, Ensa-Taya, into an embrace. The two were then encased in the spire of crystal that we see today.

They say that if you look closely enough, you could still see the two deities locked in an eternal embrace.

There are even those few who claim that they could see...

_... The Deity of the Void..._

_... Her face smiling ever so softly..._

_... As she returns the embrace of the Deity of Life..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the /r/bravefrontier subreddit last June 15, 2016. It was then posted to my dA the following day.
> 
> After reading their lore, where it ended with an embrace, I felt really compelled to write something that expanded upon it.
> 
> I had the Phantom of the Kill login screen BGM playing on repeat as I wrote this. The softness of that BGM really helped me stay in the right mood.


End file.
